


Sins of a Son

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Family, Homophobia, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Phyllis doesn’t understand her son’s sexuality.
Relationships: Fred Schlafly/Phyllis Schlafly
Kudos: 4





	Sins of a Son

Fred Schlafly opens the door to find a young man standing before him. He’s got light brown hair and blue eyes. A music booklet is tucked underneath one sweater arm.

“You here for Liza?”

“No, John,” the boy says, taking a deep breath. “The name’s Colin Kessler, sir.”

“Colin?” Fred repeats. “How do you know my son?”

“We went to band camp last summer.”

“Oh, well, I never heard of you.” 

John emerges with a guitar case, looking rather flustered. He barely acknowledges his father’s presence and stares at Colin, hopefully. 

“Hey,” he greets. “I’m all ready now.”

“It was nice meeting you, Mr. Schlafly,” Colin nods, taking a step backwards on the paved pathway.

John hurries along to walk in step with the other fellow. The boys never look back at Fred and turn a corner on the sidewalk.

Fred closes the door and heads back into the living room where his wife Phyllis concentrates on helping their daughter Liza fit into a silk bridesmaid dress for a cousin’s upcoming wedding.

“Who was that, dear?” Phyllis tugs and smooths out the creases that are shown on the sleeves worn by the oldest Schlafly daughter. 

“Some kid from John’s band camp.” 

“Who?”

“Colin Kessler. Never heard of the guy. John was certainly in a rush to get out of here, though.”

Fred now watches Phyllis cup her forehead, closing her eyes.

“What’s the matter?”

“I have this horrendous headache. I think I need to go lie down for a bit,” she explains, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Mom, my dress,” Liza protests. She keeps standing with her arms held out like a scarecrow.

“Your father’s good with measurements. I’ll be right upstairs if you need me.” Phyllis gives Liza a final smile that makes her more annoyed. Fred carefully steps forward and holds his chin as if he was trying to solve a math equation.

“It’s too short. You’ll need another layer.”

“Dad—I’m not going as a nun for the wedding!”

Phyllis had stopped hearing her family once she reached the top of the stairs. She enters the bedroom and pulls out a framed baby photo of John. She curls up with it on the comforter bed, thinking, _What have I done wrong? What did I do to deserve this? I’ve failed being the perfect mother!_  
She cries quietly, feeling ashamed for John’s sexuality on boys. She didn’t understand how he became so different from his brothers and sisters. He was raised in a well-fed home, surrounded by a loving family. Why was he punishing her so? What did she do to deserve it?

_“It’s got nothing to do with you,” he snaps, raising a hand in the air. “It’s just—I’m not the kind of son you want me to be!”_

_Phyllis dabs a crumpled tissue at the corners of her eyes, sniffling, looking at him, confused._

_“Maybe having another session with Dr. Avery will clear things up...”_

_“No, Mom! No more therapy!” he slams a hand on the kitchen table causing his mother to flinch and break apart. She sobs out, trying to reach for his shoulder, but he pulls away, shaking his head. “I’m done talking about this with you! Just stop it!”_

Phyllis rolls the side of her face on the pillow as she hugs the baby picture of her son and feels an actual headache coming out strong.


End file.
